Love blind as a bat
by cryptic craving
Summary: SebastianXscarletXonyx and alil RavenXAlexander.


**I do not own I mean no disrespect to anyone I do tend to do yaoi alot, and I do not Wish Ellen or her fans to take it with offense K loveys enjoy and lemme know what you think **

"Alex, dude, Raven looked smokin tonight!" Sebastian says plopping down on the couch, "she's got a nice rack" he looks over at Alexander "have you got to you...know play" Sebastian makes an awkward gesture. Alex sits next to him blushing, "Yea...I have..." he says quietly

"Right on dude!" Sebastian says patting Alexander on the back. " is she tight?"

Alexander turns even redder "Seb!" he blushes. Sebastian giggles

"Okay okay" Sebastian gets really quite, "hey Alex...do you remember when we used to steal Constantine's Halloween editions of playboy and like penthouse?"

Alexander begins to laugh " yea, haha he used to act like he never look but he did, mother got so mad when she found them in my room, so I blamed it on Jagger, I felt bad about lying and Grandmother made me confess" Alex chuckled "Jagger had more porn then a porn shop under the mattress in his coffin"

"I never really knew Jagger" Sebastian states "But, it sounds like we have a lot in common" The two guys laugh. "speaking of which, you should check out this video" Sebastian says pulling out his laptop and begins playing a video of two girls kissing, They are covered in tats and jabs, Alexander watches nodding his head. " dude, do you remember when we would practice kissing on each other?" Sebastian says. Quickly looking to see Alexander's expression. Alexander blushes

* * *

><p>"Yea I remember that..." They lock eyes, Alexander and Sebastian's lips meet and they share a gentle kiss. That kiss grows into a passionate lip lock, the two males bodies fight desperately to get closer. Sebastian lays Alexander down. Sebastian's erection touches Alex's leg "stop Seb stop" He says. He stops, They stare at each other Alexander hugs Sebastian. '"Good night Sebastian" Alexander hurrys out. Sebastian lets out a unsatisfied sigh. Sebastian goes to his coffin, He slips his hand in his pants and reopens his laptop, finishing himself off, and falling into a deep sleep.<p>

the next night...

Sebastian wakes up in his coffin. He stretches and yawns, looking down at his morning wood he sighs. "I really need to get laid" He gets in the shower, "well today is that 'party' Raven is planning for me, maybe the chicks will be hot like her." he thinks to himself, He steps out of the shower, and walks to his room only waring a towel, he slips on his boots and black pants and a nice black button up shirt, He just finishes getting dressed when he hears a moan coming from Alexander's bed room, and he must investigate. He peers into Alexander's bedroom he is on top of Raven naked, a blanket conservatively covers their bottom half, he blushes but still watches curiously.

"Alexannnder!" Raven moans "Alexander'" she clings to him desperately, Alexander is breathing heavily and sexy, parting his lips just slightly as he... Sebastian turns away, and walks to the Tv room pulling himself out and biting his lip as he offers himself some relief. He falls asleep under a warm fleece blanket he is awoken by A now clothed raven,

"Hey Sebby" she says in a warm tone just as Raven usually does "There are people here to greet you I will go get them look alive, well you know what I mean!" she says as she leaves, She returns with two girls one with red hair and one with blade straight black hair, The red head is clothed in a tight corset top and a black knee skirt, Her boobs are dying to say hello. The other girl, is waring a black mini dress with a cut up Skinny puppies shirt. Sebastian stands up and shakes their hands

"Sebastian, this is Scarlet and Onyx" Raven says they wall shake hands, Alexander walks in and sits in a comfy chair, Raven sits on his lap, Scarlet sits on one side and Onyx on the other sides of Sebastian. They talk casually about things like music, The convo shifts when Sebastian notices a purple bite mark on Scarlet's wrist he takes her hand turning it over he runs his finger along the bites

"My ex..." she says quietly "it didn't end well" She smiled at Sebastian, she rubs his arm, "your so strong" she giggles, Onyx grabs his other arm wrapping it around her

"Your right he is" she says, The two girls giggle. The two girls giving him this much attention is exciting him no doubt, Raven and Alexander, sneak out of the room. In order to give him his space. Alex and Seb make eye contact, Letting Sebastian know that it is okay...

Scarlet kisses Sebastian on the lips, he takes over the kiss very passionately, then looking to Onyx he kisses her with the same passion. Onyx rubs Sebastian's leg. Scarlet kisses his neck, The tension in his pants begins to grow, he winces, kissing on scarlet's neck as Onyx kisses on Sebastian's wrist he moans very softly, and masculine like. His pants getting tighter. He touches scarlet's butt. She giggles. And begins unlacing the front of her corset. He's just barely had time to look before Onyx sinks her teeth into his wrist, he moans, and bites scarlet's collar bone, she squeals quietly. He releases taking onyx from his wrist kissing he, blood running down her face. He releases, and the 3 exchange glances, they are breathing heavy. They girls notice Sebastian's issue, and Onyx gently touches it, Scarlet turns away blushing. He smiles, "Come on ladies lets take this to my room, my bed just may be more comfortable"

The girls giggle, holding hands they walk to Alexander's parents bedroom (they don't need it cus its not like they live here) The girls lay on the bed together, they begin to kiss much to Sebastian's delight, Onyx takes off Scarlet's top, groping her gently. Sebastian takes off his shirt and climbs on top of the two ladies kissing, he catches Onyx's lips, kissing her aggressively, he touches her, she wiggles, as Sebastian touches her, and scarlet takes off her top. Scarlet lays on Onyx's breasts, though they are smaller then Scarlet's you really can't complain. Sebastian's finger's slide in and out of Onyx with resistance, Sebastian grinds his hips against Onyx's, he unbuttons his pants and enters her, she moans, Scarlet lays across Onyx's chest and sinks her fangs into the soft skin under her breast, Onyx moans passionately, Sebastian blushes, working his hips even faster. His moans echo against the walls of the master bedroom...

Meanwhile.

Raven and Alexander are entangled in a lover's lip lock, Alexander's twin sized mattress on the floor, is their choice place to do such acts, the closer they are the better, Alexander's male parts are responding to Raven's every touch she has him drooling like a dog, he licks her neck, breathing heavily, the tips of the fangs grace Raven's skin...


End file.
